militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Barbara Lauwers
Barbara Lauwers (April 22, 1914 – August 16, 2009 ), later known as Barbara Lauwers Podoski, was a corporal in the Women’s Army Corps (WAC) and won the Bronze Star after one of her operations led to the defection of 600 soldiers from behind Italian lines and the withdrawal of their support from the Germans. She was stationed at the for Office of Strategic Services (OSS) Morale Operations (MO) headquarters in Rome, Italy. Background Barbara Lauwers was born Božena Hauserová in 1914 in Brno, then Austro-Hungarian Monarchy. She became a lawyer and just before the break out of war she also became a journalist. Lauwers got married and she and her husband moved to Belgian Congo in 1939 when events started to escalate in Europe. In 1941 they moved to USA. After the bombing of Pearl Harbor, her husband joined the army and she went to work at the Czech embassy in Washington, D.C. before joining the WAC herself. She was sent to Algeria and then Rome, Italy where she pursued her work at the MO. World War II Work While in Rome, Corporal Lauwers assembled a team of German prisoners to work in counterintelligence and psychological warfare. The prisoners worked as “cobblers”— spies who create false passports, visas, diplomas and other documents. She conducted Operation Sauerkraut, which infiltrated enemy lines with teams of German prisoners that spread “black” propaganda regarding Hitler throughout occupied Italian towns. Corporal Lauwers also created the "League of Lonely War Women" or VEK in German. This mythical organization was to demoralize German troops by making them believe that the females in their lives back home were having casual relations with other soldiers. Eight faked field post letters in the German language were produced by the OSS in Italy with the total number of forged field post letters that were printed in Rome being indicated in an OSS production report. 287,000 copies were produced in the period between 15 July 1944 and the end of the war. The operation was so successful that the Washington Post was fooled and ran a story on 10 October 1944 entitled, “German soldiers on leave from the Italian front have only to pin an entwined heart on their lapel during furloughs home to find a girlfriend.” The newspaper got the story from a circular which had been captured on the Eighth Army front and was actually written by Lauwers and carried behind German lines by the Sauerkraut agents. In another mission, Corporal Lauwers led a team in writing and delivering “black” propaganda targeting soldiers attached to the German army in northern Italy. On 29 April 1945, this mission was so successful that 600 troops defected behind Italian lines and withdrew their support from the Germans. This operation was the reason that Corporal Lauwers was given the Bronze Star. Propaganda League of Lonely Hearts Letter (Translated): ] ] References External links * * Category:1914 births Category:2009 deaths Category:United States Army soldiers Category:Recipients of the Bronze Star Medal Category:Women in World War II Category:Women in the United States Army Category:Czech lawyers